1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and methods of fabricating and using the same. Other example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device using a data storage layer that may store a resistance change and methods of fabricating and using the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor products are becoming increasingly miniaturized and also are being required to process more data. Thus, high-speed and highly integrated non-volatile memory devices are in demand for use in semiconductor products. In this regard, non-volatile memory devices having a multi-layer structure offer a greater degree of integration than conventional non-volatile memory devices having a single-layer structure.
Non-volatile memory devices having a multi-layer structure are configured such that a plurality of memory cells are vertically stacked on the same area. However, the non-volatile memory devices having the multi-layer structure may have a problem in that it is difficult to connect the stacked memory cells and select one of them. The non-volatile memory devices having the multi-layer structure may have another disadvantage in that as the number of the stacked memory cells increases, manufacturing processes and/or manufacturing costs may increase.